<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by TackyEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017872">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyEye/pseuds/TackyEye'>TackyEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyEye/pseuds/TackyEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coronation AU where Elsa's powers aren't revealed and Anna realises that she made a grave mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Desperate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Elsa, please. Please. I can’t live like this anymore.”</p><p>Elsa, her elder sister, the last of her family, stared at her. Anna would have given anything to know what was going through her mind. She would have given anything to know why she had been treated so unfairly over the past few years. The coronation was her last hope. It was her last chance to reconcile with her sister. And now it’s blown.</p><p>“Then leave.”</p><p>Elsa gave her one last mournful look, turned around and walked away. Anna stood there in stunned silence. Of all the things she expected Elsa to say this was not it. What happened to her kindhearted big sister who would read her bedtime stories? Who would always give her extra chocolate? With whom she built so many snowmen in the ballro- </p><p>“Ouch.” A flash of pain went through her head and cut off her chain of thoughts. She looked around and noticed everyone was staring at her and Hans. Oh yeah. Hans. The engagement. She had almost forgotten about him.</p><p>“Let’s go somewhere else,” she said to Hans.<br/>
“Fine.” He sounded irritated.</p><p>They climbed up a floor and went to a terrace. The night sky, which was warm and starry just minutes ago, was chilly and clouded over.</p><p>“That’s strange,” said Hans, “it’s almost as if it’s going to snow. Do you usually get snow in the summer here in Arendelle?”</p><p>“No. Not really.” </p><p>There was silence for a few minutes before Hans finally broke it.</p><p>“What do you plan to do now?”</p><p>“I am going to do exactly what my sister wants,” she said with determination. “I am going to leave.”</p><p>“What! You can’t do that!”</p><p>“Yes I can.” She grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. “After we get married, I will come live with you in the Southern Isles.”</p><p>“But you are heir to Arendelle’s throne” he pointed out.</p><p>“I don’t care about that anymore. I never cared about my royalty. I just don’t want to be alone anymore.” Anna pleaded.</p><p>“I am afraid that won’t be possible.”  Hans’ entire demeanor changed.</p><p>“Why not Hans? We’ll be happy together.” </p><p>“If you renounce your title as princess then you are useless to me. Why would I marry some random girl from a small sleepy kingdom?” he said harshly.</p><p>“What?” Anna realized she should have listened to her sister.</p><p>Hans’ laughed. “Look at you! Do you think life is a fairy tale? I can’t believe you actually thought we were marrying for ‘true love’. You are the most immature person I have ever met. No wonder your sister can’t stand you. Grow up!”</p><p>“W-what? Hans please don’t do this!” tears streamed down her eyes.</p><p>“Good night princess Anna.” And with that, he was gone.</p><p>Once again, Anna watched as someone she loved walk away from her. She burst out sobbing. Elsa was right. She was just a little child who didn’t know the first thing about the real world. Maybe that’s why she hated her so much. Who would want to be related to someone like her? Even her parents used to spend more time in Elsa’s room than with her growing up.</p><p>She was now truly alone. Her sister didn’t want her around, and Hans had left her. Sniffling, she climbed up the stairs towards her own room. The party was over, the gates were closed. She noticed Elsa’s door was locked again which meant her sister was probably inside. She quietly knocked.</p><p>“Elsa? Y-you were right. I know nothing about true love. I said some terrible things to you. I am sorry. I understand why you don’t like me. I will leave tonight. You won’t have to deal with me anymore.”</p><p>She waited for a response, but as usual, nothing. Anna sighed. Just like the past 13 years.</p><p>“Goodbye Elsa.” She said. And then, “I love you.”</p><p>She packed everything necessary for a long journey, including her Elsa doll. She trudged downstairs dejectedly. The castle held many good memories for her even though she couldn’t remember most of them. She slipped out a side door and gasped.</p><p>It was snowing. Heavily. In summer! Luckily, she had boots. She headed off towards the forest.</p><p>Inside the castle, the young queen could no longer hold back her tears.</p><p>“I am so sorry, Anna.”</p><p>Outside, the storm raged on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Then leave.”</p><p> </p><p>The words shook her to the core, but she had to say it. She had to be the monster. Anna was right. She couldn’t live like this anymore. She didn’t deserve this. She might miss her home, but in time, she would forget. She would be happy.</p><p> </p><p>She was barely able to contain her powers as she rushed up the stairs. She ran the last few feet into her room, and slammed the door shut. Her powers burst out of her. The windowpanes shattered and cold air was pushed out. But Elsa didn’t care. She had had enough. Anna would be gone. It won’t matter whether she could control her powers or not.</p><p> </p><p>She curled up against the door and wept. First her parents, and now her sister. Her curse had doomed her to be alone. She wished for someone, anyone to come rescue her. Exhaustion creeped in and she started feeling drowsy. Just as she was starting to drift off, there was a knock at the door.</p><p> </p><p>It was so quiet that Elsa almost didn’t hear it, but she knew exactly who it was. She had heard those knuckles on wood for thirteen years.</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa?”</p><p> </p><p>For the thousandth time she wished she could answer her. She wished she could kick open the door, hold her baby sister close, and promise her that she would never be alone again.</p><p> </p><p>“You were right. I know nothing about true love. I said some terrible things to you. I am sorry.”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘It’s not your fault, it’s mine!’ </em>she tried to scream, but no sound came out.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand why you don’t like me. I will leave tonight. You won’t have to deal with me anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa’s heart stopped. This was it. It was over. Anna had finally given up on her. She should be happy. This is what she wanted. But she felt nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye Elsa. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>I love you too.</em>’ Elsa thought, hoping that somehow, Anna would hear her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>You don’t even have the courage to talk to her’</em>, a voice in her head chided.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, she leaned forward, and said softly, “I am so sorry, Anna.”</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if Anna had heard her. Quietly, she cracked the door open and peeked out. The hallway was empty. She was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa sighed. If Hans truly loved her, then she would at least be safe.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>You were right. I know nothing about true love.’ </em>Elsa frowned. Something about that statement, and the defeated voice in which she said it was off. What changed her mind? She was adamant just a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>She rushed downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai, where is Prince Hans?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai, the old family butler, peered at her.</p><p> </p><p>“He already left, your majesty.”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Your majesty,’ </em>it sounded so strange. Elsa didn’t like it one bit. She shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Was my sister with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, your majesty. Your sister retired to her room after he left.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa rushed upstairs again and knocked on her sister’s door.</p><p>“Anna? It’s me, Elsa. Please, open up.” No answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna? Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a spare key, your majesty.” Kai held up a keychain, patterned in snowflakes, attached to the keys of her and Anna’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed the keychain, jammed it into the lock and twisted it. The door opened with a click.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around. Nothing seemed out of place except that Anna wasn’t there. She noticed a parchment sitting on the study table. She picked it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Elsa,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations on your coronation! There’s no one else who deserves to be queen more than you. I am sure you will perform your duties well. Mama and Papa would have been so proud. You have studied hard over the years. I have full faith that the kingdom is in good hands.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You were right about Hans. He didn’t love me at all. He was only interested in me because I am the heir to the throne. I didn’t have anything else to offer him. I am sorry for ruining your coronation party. You have every right to be angry at me. I acted like a child.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You won’t have to see me anymore. I will go away. I am sorry for being a bother. You were always so kind to me. I had believed that our relationship could have been mended, but now I realise that it’s too late. I will miss you Elsa. You were the best big sister I could have asked for. Thank you.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“She left.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa sat down on a nearby chair, dejected. She couldn’t help but worry. Her sister was out there in a harsh and cruel world and she is doing nothing. Her parents would be rolling in their graves.</p><p> </p><p>“In this weather?! She will freeze to death.” Kai exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Elsa was confused.</p><p> </p><p>She looked outside the window and gasped. It was snowing! And she knew exactly why.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai! I lost control of my powers again! What do I do?”</p><p>Elsa panicked. She started pacing around, muttering her old mantra, ‘<em>conceal, don’t feel.’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It didn’t work. As if to mock her, the temperature dropped even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Your majesty, calm down. We can worry about the snowstorm later. First, we must find your sister before it’s too late. She didn’t go out the front gate, or else I would have seen her. She must have slipped out of the back. We can assemble some guards to go search for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa took a deep breath.</p><p>“No one else is going out in this storm. I will look for her myself. It will be faster.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, your majesty-”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa gave him a look, and strode out. She grabbed her cloak, pulled on the hood and walked downstairs towards the side door.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait until tomorrow morning. If I am not back until then, send out a search party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, your majesty.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Cold</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was cold. Not the kind of cold which made her shiver and pull her coat around her, but the kind which made her body numb, and her face covered in snow. She cursed herself for making such a rash decision. She cursed the gods who decided to make it snow today. She cursed her dress which didn’t provide any protection at all.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around. She had stumbled through the darkness for an hour before finally finding shelter under an abandoned lean-to. Snow had seeped through her dress and boots. She had no idea where she was. She had no idea where she even planned to go.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. Was this how she was to die? When she was little, she would dream of living until a ripe old age, reminiscing about old times with her sister. Now, it seemed as if her life would be cut short before it even begun. She could already feel her energy slipping away.</p><p> </p><p>She wished she had done things differently. She didn’t want the last conversation with her sister to be an argument. She hoped Elsa had heard her through the door.</p><p> </p><p>She quietly laid down. Freezing to death is better than dying at war, or sickness. Maybe, death isn’t so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe she would get to see Elsa again someday.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Anna!”</p><p> </p><p>She struggled to stay conscious. She peered at the blonde-haired figure rushing towards her. Was that Elsa? Was she already dead?</p><p> </p><p>“Anna? Please say something.”</p><p> </p><p>“E-Elsa?” she rasped out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Anna!” Elsa threw her arms around her and sobbed. “Please don’t go away Anna! I can’t live without you. I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa…”</p><p> </p><p>“You are so cold…” she murmured. Elsa took off her cloak and wrapped it around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sshh. It’s alright. Don’t worry about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna tried to protest. She wouldn’t let Elsa suffer in the cold because her little sister was an idiot. But she was too weak to say anything. She felt strong arms slip underneath her and pick her up. She snuggled closer to her sister. She wasn’t sure if she was dreaming or not, but she didn’t want to wake up. Ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay awake for me Anna. Please. We’ll get you back in no time.” Elsa looked at her with worry.</p><p> </p><p>Anna seriously doubted she could make the long trip home, but she didn’t care. Elsa was here now. She would protect her just like she protected her from nightmares when they were little. At least, if she died, she would die in the arms of her sister. Her sister who cared about her enough to come looking for her in the middle of a snowstorm. Her sister who gave her her cloak while she herself braved the cold.</p><p> </p><p>Anna was able to walk the last stretch to the castle with Elsa’s support. Gerda was waiting at the door, but Anna collapsed before they could reach it.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna! Help me carry her!”</p><p> </p><p>A few servants rushed out and picked her up. They carried her upstairs and into her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Get the royal physician!” she felt Elsa grab her hand. “Don’t be afraid Anna, you will recover in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>The physician came in and checked her. She felt her vision getting darker.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, I am afraid she may not survive the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?!”</p><p> </p><p>“The cold took a heavy toll on her body. Her chances are even. All we can do is wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, doctor” Elsa replied shakily.</p><p> </p><p>The physician bowed and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Elsa burst out sobbing. Anna reached out in an attempt to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa?” she whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Anna! This is all my fault. I should have told you everything. I am so sorry Anna.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hate me?”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa looked at her through her tears and smiled. “No Anna, I have always loved you.” Elsa gently kissed the top of her forehead. “I know I have been a terrible sister. I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Please just get better. It’s all I will ever ask from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna closed her eyes. This was all she needed to hear. Elsa didn’t hate her. She succumbed to the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After 13 years, she finally had her sister back.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not alone anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm had finally ceased. The windows stopped rattling. The only sound in the room was Anna’s heavy snoring.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa smiled. She remembered hating that sound back when they used to share rooms. Anna’s snoring would keep her awake all the time. She was glad to know that after all these years, her sister hasn’t changed.</p><p> </p><p>She walked out of the room and quietly shut the door. She couldn’t stay near Anna for very long. She had done it again. Her powers almost froze her sister to death. Twice. Thirteen years of suffering would have all been in vain.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost sunrise. Elsa sighed. She could no longer hide in her room. She had duties to attend to, a kingdom to run. It was only a matter of time before her powers slipped out again, and then it would be all over. She felt dread at the thought of failing her parents, but a part of her was eagerly looking forward to being thrown out of her kingdom.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘I could finally let it go. I wouldn’t have to conceal anymore.’ </em>she thought. ‘Anna would be a good queen, worthy of the throne.’</p><p>She felt a pang of guilt at the thought of leaving such a huge responsibility on her little sister’s shoulders. She hoped Anna wouldn’t be too angry.</p><p> </p><p>She had breakfast alone, occasionally catching Gerda sneaking sympathetic glances at her. She glanced around the table and imagined two monarchs sharing a meal with their little daughters, laughing at the redhead’s antics. She swore she could hear them.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing, she went straight to the council room. Immediately after she entered, there was an uproar. Failed crops, damaged property, and various other reports were thrust in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Luckily, the people of Arendelle are hardened against the cold, so no permanent damage was incurred, and no one was hurt” a councilman stated proudly.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Except for one,’ </em>the Queen wanted to add, but didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>She spent the entire morning allocating resources to various damage control projects.</p><p> </p><p>As the council meeting finally ended, and the Queen headed off for lunch, she heard a cough behind her. She turned around to see the Physician looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty….”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she alright?” Elsa asked, fearing the worst. <em>‘Please, I don’t think I could take it.’</em></p><p> </p><p>The physician smiled. “Your Majesty, she is awake.”</p><p> </p><p>Later, the doctor’s friends at the bar wouldn’t believe him, when he would tell them that Queen Elsa is faster than an Olympic track champion, but for now, Elsa burst into Anna’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna!”</p><p> </p><p>Anna was sitting up in her bed. She smiled shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa wasted no time in smothering her. “Oh Anna, I thought I had lost you!”</p><p> </p><p>“The doctor said I’ll be fine, Elsa.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa made a mental note to increase the physician’s wages.</p><p> </p><p>Anna pulled away from the hug and looked at Elsa. She seemed troubled.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean it? When you said you loved me? Or was I imagining it?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Anna, of course I meant it.” Elsa kissed her forehead. “It was something I should have told you sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Elsa.” Anna managed to choke out. “Please don’t shut me out again. Just tell me what I did wrong, I promise I won’t bother you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not a bother, Anna.” Elsa gently wiped her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you avoid me all these years?”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa wanted to be a responsible big sister, and stay away from Anna, especially given what has happened. Staying, would mean hurting Anna again. But the prospect of going back to a life in isolation was too painful to comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I will tell you when you get better.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna stood up and looked Elsa in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa sighed. “Then come.” She took Anna’s hand and led her towards the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>On the way to the ballroom, Elsa started panicking. What will be Anna’s reaction when she finds out that her big sister almost killed her twice? Would she hate her? Of course, she would hate her!</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa?”</p><p> </p><p>They were standing the middle of the ballroom. Just like that fateful day, thirteen years ago.</p><p>She quietly took off her gloves and gave them to Anna. Anna looked at her, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa closed her eyes. Her powers were swirling inside her, eager to be let out. She swirled her hands, and embraced the cold feeling around the fingers. She heard Anna gasp.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes to see a single large snowflake sitting in her palm.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you do that?!” Anna asked her excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was born with this power, Anna.” Elsa smiled at her little sister’s enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“You can make ice appear in the palm of hand? That is so cool!”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa laughed, and threw the snowflake up. It burst into a spectacle of colors. Anna’s jaw dropped as snowflakes started to land on her face. Elsa simply couldn’t resist tapping her foot on the ground. Anna slipped as ice formed underneath her, and Elsa caught her neatly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner? Is this why you hid yourself all these years?”</p><p> </p><p>This was it. She wouldn’t lie to her sister anymore, no matter the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew about my powers Anna, a very long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna blinked and looked around. “All this does seem a bit familiar to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We used to play with my magic all the time, but one day, I accidentally hurt you with my powers.” she touched the white streak of hair on Anna’s head. “That’s how you got this streak of white hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t get kissed by a troll?”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa blinked. “No, but we took you to the trolls in the valley of the living rock, who healed you by wiping all of your memories of magic. That’s why you don’t remember. After the incident, Mama and Papa decided that it would be best to keep me away from you.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence as Anna processed the information. Elsa watched her in suspense.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Anna looked at her, and raised her hands.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Is she going to hit me?’ </em>Elsa thought, <em>‘I deserve it.’ </em>She hung her head in shame.</p><p> </p><p>Anna stepped forward, and enveloped Elsa in a bone crushing hug.</p><p>“Oh Elsa, you endured so much to keep me safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hurt you. I could hurt you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care.” Anna said fiercely. “You were just a child! I can’t believe Mama and Papa would punish you so severely for one mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t a punishment,” Elsa pointed out, “they were trying to protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What they did was wrong, and you know it!” Anna said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Anna. The past is in the past.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna looked like she wanted to say a lot of things, but decided to drop it.</p><p> </p><p>“Was the snowstorm caused by you?”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa looked at her guiltily. “My powers are an extension of my emotions. I can’t control them. I thought you had left me forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not going anywhere Elsa! You will always have me.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Anna. You are the best sister I could have asked for.”</p><p> </p><p>The sisters stayed locked in their embrace. They weren’t alone anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>